Three Words, Eight Letters
by eeehsi
Summary: "Whoever says the three words first, loses." The most unsuspecting couple, caught in a battle of pride, wits, and emotions. Let the game begin.
1. The Challenge

**Author's Note**: I know I should not have started a new story, but then this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Do enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The great J.K. Rowling does.

**Setting:** Post-HBP (sans the Epilogue). Their 7th year at Hogwarts, after the War (they all go back to school for their last year)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Challenge<strong>_

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Mal-

"Damn it, Granger. Stop being smart with me!" snapped Draco as he ruffled his blonde hair in an irritated manner, glaring at the brown-haired Gryffindor sitting in front of him.

Turning the page of her book, Hermione Granger chuckled to herself as she put a finger to her lips, signaling Draco to keep it low. She did not want to get kicked out of the library by Madam Pince.

"Well, that will be a problem since I'm naturally smart." Hermione answered coolly, resisting the urge to laugh. Draco scowled at her. "But I'm going to assume that you were going to ask me something, thus the repeated use of my last name. What is it, Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat and stared at Hermione for a few seconds, contemplating how to phrase his question without it being awkward. Hermione looked up from her book and tilted her head at him, curious about the sudden silence. It took a few seconds before Draco broke the silence.

"Do you love me?"

Hermione looked taken-aback. Raising an eyebrow, she put her book down and surveyed him for a while.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Draco scowled at her and resisted the urge to throw something at her. Probably not the most romantic way to treat a girlfriend, but then who said they had a typical relationship anyway?

"So it's not normal for me to be curious?"

"Not when it's about that, it's not. Tell me, what brought this on?"

"Nothing." Draco decided to close the subject, grabbing a random book from the stack on their table and hiding behind it. But Hermione would not let it go that easily.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I said no. Now shut it, I'm trying to read."

"No you're not. That would be my line. Tell me, please?"

"No. Now shut up, you're being annoying again."

Now it was Hermione's turn to scowl. _Always so difficult._

"Always the git."

Draco put down his book. "At least I'm not such a know-it-all."

"Arrogant."

"Bossy."

"Rich, spoiled brat."

"Show-off."

"Stuck-up."

"I have a reason to be." Draco said smugly.

"Irritating pureblood."

"Mudblood."

Hermione stopped at the offensive word that Draco had drawled out, and Draco realized too late what he had just said. His eyes widened as he stared at her blank face. Gritting his teeth for his stupidity, he reached out for her hand.

"I'm so-

Hermione silenced him as she began stacking her books, ready to leave. After almost seven years of habit with that nickname, she knew it would be quite difficult to stop it so suddenly. But she was still annoyed for some reason. She stood up and turned her back on him. Draco sighed and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Granger."

Hermione remained silent. Draco knew the only way to get her to talk to him again was to address the reason why they even started bickering in the first place.

"I asked it because- well, I just witnessed Pansy say that to Blaise, that's all."

"Sorry?"

"She told Blaise she loved him, all right?"

This irritated Hermione all the more. "If you want to go for-

"No! It's not that!"

Hermione turned to look at him. "Then what, Malfoy?"

"Do you love me or not?"

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?"

"So you do love me?"

"I never said that."

From behind the bookshelves, they saw Madam Pince prowling around, and they lowered their voices just in time.

"Why?" Draco hissed.

"What? What do you mean why?" Hermione whispered back, pulling Draco towards the exit of the library.

"Why don't you say it?"

After making sure that they were quite out of earshot from the library, Hermione stopped and turned to Draco with a quizzical look.

"Are you sure you're you? When did you get all emotion-

"No, Granger. I'm asking."

"Fine. Because you don't say it. Why don't you, then?" Hermione shot back. Draco stopped for a moment, frowning as he answered.

"Because you don't say it either!"

"Funny, you expect me to say it first?"

"Well you should!"

"Why in the name of Merlin should I say it first?"

"Be-because I'm Draco Malfoy!" Draco answered, though it was the only comeback he had to give her. Hermione chuckled as she fixed the books in her hands. Draco sighed angrily before grabbing a couple of books to help her.

They began walking across the hallway, both silent for a couple of seconds before Hermione broke it.

"I am not going to say it first. Hell, imagine how much bigger your head will become." She scoffed.

"I am not going to either. I don't work that way. Either way, you'll say it first." Draco said triumphantly.

Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Yeah. Whoever says those three words first loses."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at Draco curiously. It was funny, how they've gone from hating each other to having this kind of relationship, whatever it was. After the war, possibilities really were endless, she concluded.

_Well, I'll take my chances._

"Be ready to lose, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)<p> 


	2. It Started with Ice Cream

A/N: I appreciate the reviews guys! Thank you so much! :) I started _in medias res, _but hopefully I'll be able to paint the big picture through the later chapters. Here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. J.K. Rowling is THAT awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It Started with Ice Cream<strong>

* * *

><p>I am not going to lose. That boy's got a big head already, I have no right to make it any bigger. But then again, he has got a point. I mean, we are together. Sort of. Does that not mean we should have said those three words already?<p>

I glanced at my watch, hurrying towards the Great Hall. Malfoy had already went ahead. Good. I was not really in the mood to bicker much more. Anyway, Harry and Ron would probably be at the Great Hall for dinner already.

I shudder when I think about it, though. Those three words, I mean. Not because it's creepy. It'd just be weird. Around a year ago, I still hated this boy with a passion. And then suddenly I have to go act different around him?

"_DRACO MALFOY? ICE CREAM AND DRACO MALFOY?"_

Ginny Weasley was the first to know, and those were the first words out of her mouth the moment she had gotten over the shock. Truth be told, I was at a point wherein I didn't believe it back then.

It all started during summer.

The war had just ended, and so people were trying to restore their lives despite the tragedies that struck them. The people who had died in battle were given a ceremony, and then after that, the wizarding world had vowed to move on. They will not be forgotten, but we knew they wanted us to continue living without the fear that has plagued us for years.

The Malfoys were pardoned because of their last minute change in allegiance. Not to mention the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry's neck. But, along with the other ex-Death Eaters who had been asked to leave their old ways and start anew and who had at least shown a bit of change of heart, the Malfoys were subject to Ministry counseling and surveillance.

As for me, as much as I missed my parents, I didn't have the time to go to Australia to look for them. So Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to take me in, and some days I visited Harry at Grimmauld Place. He had decided to stay there for the time being, still not having the heart to change his parents' house completely.

But at times wherein I felt like I was already abusing their hospitalities, I went to Diagon Alley alone. Usually, I just go around Flourish and Botts, or have some Peppermint Vanilla Tea at the newly opened branch of Madam Pudifoot's there, or just go around looking at trinkets.

I was never a fan of ice cream. The last time I had eaten with Ron when we were younger, I had only did so because Ron insisted. So on that summer day, around two weeks into the break, I don't know what got into me. I found a table at Florean Fortescue's and perused the menu.

"_Peach and Pickle Swirl with fairy dust… Now I've seen everything." Mumbled Hermione as she made a face at the menu, half amused, half disgusted. She heard a low chuckle near her and looked up. The moment she saw blonde hair, she immediately knew who it was. Draco Malfoy was seated at the table directly across her table, about a few feet away. They were seated facing each other. _

_Hermione blushed at being caught, before raising the menu to cover her face in an attempt to ignore Draco. _

"_Always the judgmental one, Granger. You haven't even tasted it." _

"_Of all the days I decided to have ice cream…" whispered Hermione to herself. Draco heard her, and scoffed. Hermione raised her menu higher. A few minutes passed, and she didn't hear another word from him. It even seemed as if he had left already due to the lack of sound. So Hermione slowly lowered her menu, only to be met with a crumpled paper straight to her face._

"_Wha-_

_Malfoy smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him._

"_Act immature, why don't you, Malfoy?"_

"_Not the one who hid behind a menu."_

"_Well, since when were you for small talk?" Hermione shot at him. At that moment, she had completely put down the menu and was staring at Draco directly. He stared right back, smirking. Hermione gritted her teeth, wishing she had sat on the other chair opposite her so her back would be the one facing Draco. Too bad it would seem stupid of her to do that just now._

"_This isn't small talk."_

"_Oh, so what is it?"_

"_I simply said you were being judgmental."_

"_Because of an ice cream's name? You have got to be kidding me. Just sod off, Malfoy."_

_She raised an arm and a waiter came over to her, ready with a quill to take her order. He had on a blue and white apron with two large F's on it, and a smile that practically reached his ears. It was kind of irritating to Hermione._

"_What will it be, Miss?"_

_Hermione realized she had not chosen anything yet, and looked through the menu hurriedly, ignoring Draco as he smirked at her. She ordered the first thing that she saw which was not in anyway new to her. Just to shove it in Malfoy's face._

"_I'll have a scoop of strawberry ice cream." She smiled at the waiter. The waiter nodded, taking it down, before smiling back at her._

"_Anything more, Miss? How about add some peppermint syrup? Or toppings? Exploding chocolate frogs, perhaps?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "I'm good. Thanks." With that, the waiter went away. Hermione sighed before she looked at the table across her again, only to find the table unoccupied. She frowned. It wasn't as if she had expected anything more from him, to just disappear like they weren't talking._

_'Wasn't finished giving him a piece of my mind…'_

_Her order arrived after five minutes, and she ate it silently. Her thoughts drifting away from the blonde Slytherin who had conversed with her just a while ago, she instead thought about how long this summer vacation would be. Things just would not be the same it was before._

_She asked for her bill and the waiter approached. 'Maybe it's not too late to find my parents…'_

_-give you this." _

_Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she realized the waiter was speaking to her. "Sorry?"_

"_Your ice cream has already been paid for, Miss. But the young man asked me to give you this." The waiter was smiling, holding out a piece of parchment towards her. Hermione took it and opened it. She did not recognize the handwriting. Her eyes scanned the paper and she felt herself go red._

_Incredulous, she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the ice cream parlor, fuming._

"Where were you?" Harry asked me as I sat down beside him, before pulling a plate of boiled potatoes towards me. I had not realized I was starving.I heard slight choking from Harry's other side, and I had no doubt about who it was.

"Library. Ronald, swallow please." I said lightly. Really, where he hides all those extra pounds, I do not know. I forked a potato and put it into my mouth.

Ron swallowed before downing some pumpkin juice. He wiped his mouth with his arm. The pig. I reached over and wiped his mouth with a tissue. I actually had been dying to ask Harry something, but it would be better if I put Ron in a good mood first. Smiling at me, he dug once more into his plate and I figured that he would not be able to react if he was too busy eating.

"Harry? I have a question."

"Yeah?"

I played around with the carrots on my plate for a few seconds. Better just let it out, right?

"When was the first time you told Ginny you loved her?"

Ron sputtered and he dropped his fork and knife, throwing murderous looks at both of us. A couple of people sitting near them looked over, curious. I ignored them and turned to Harry. He looked uncomfortably at me.

"Hermione, should we really be discussing..." He trailed off, throwing small glances at Ron. I was really desperate for an answer, but I really hated it when Ron sulked. I threw Harry a pleading look, but he shook his head. I hate it when they team up against me.

"Fine." Resisting the urge to act childish and stick my tongue out at them, I turned back to my plate.

"Does it have anything to do with Malfoy?" asked Harry. I stopped eating and looked at him, taken-aback. Since when did he get so perceptive? I wasn't even...

"Because your ferret's looking at you now, and he has on that cocky face of his. Anything happened?"

I could not help but laugh. I won't even bother looking at the Slytherin table now. He'd feel too proud of himself. That, plus I always have difficulty hating him when he has on that face. It wouldn't help me with my challenge at all. Smiling, I sliced through my lamb chop.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

I lowered my head slightly to hide the smile that was threatening to widen as I remembered what was written on the piece of parchment, that day at Florean Fortescue's. It was so him. The git.

_So you can go buy yourself a different scoop. Strawberry Granger, really?_


	3. All I Want Is Some Toast

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback guys! :D Anyway, school just started so I wasn't able to update soon. But then, here's chapter 3 for you all! :) Also, I got a question about the POV. I was planning to shift occasionally between Hermione and Draco. Flashbacks (italics) will be in 3rd person always. So as to not raise any confusion, I will put a note before each chapter regarding the general POV for that chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J.K. Rowling does.

**POV:** He (Draco)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: All I Want Is Some Toast<strong>

* * *

><p>If you think that women talked more about men as compared to the other way around, then you've got another thing coming. Women just let it be known how much they gossip over guys. Guys do it privately. Which is a smart move, too.<p>

Proof would be the reason for my inability to get some shuteye right now. Blaise and Theodore just had to pick the bloody perfect time to act like girls. For all it's worth, they were at least whispering, which meant that they assumed everyone else in the room was asleep. I bet they were right. Except for one me.

And it was not because I could not sleep. Damn it to hell, it was because I was curious. And let me tell you, I don't easily get curious. There have been a couple of times, of course. But I am not curious. Not at all.

I just wish for Merlin's sake that they would just get to the point already, because I have to know. NO! Not because it's a need, but because it's a right. I am a Malfoy, afterall, so it is in my position to know everything.

"It's not like she should expect something" Blaise said, and I could only assume that Theo merely did some gesture because he didn't say anything. Stupid Theo. Wish he'd talk more, really. It can be quite inconvenient, how he's so quiet all the time. Like right now.

"Bet she wants to end up somehow like Granger and Draco." Blaise continued, and I could not help but smirk at that. Could Pansy really want that? After all, you seriously would not call our relationship…whatever you want to call it. I didn't even realize I was drifting off to sleep.

"_You are arrogant, you know that?" Hermione said as she held out her hand for the parchment containing the patrolling schedule for the train ride to Hogwarts. Everyone had nearly gone out, and only the two of them were left inside the compartment. Draco held the parchment out to her, chuckling._

"_Yes, you've made your point during the times you told me at Florean Fortescue's-_

"_-and I still haven't forgiven you for mocking me with my strawberry ice cream."_

"_-and the times you tagged along whenever Potter had to do his surveillance thing-"_

"_-well, it's not my fault I've finished reading most of the books-"_

"_-and the times we'd talk at the elevators in the Ministry during my counseling-"_

"_-which reminds me, I've yet to receive a letter about the scholarship I applied for-"_

"_-and-"_

"_Okay, I get it Malfoy! Now shut up and do your rounds while I go find Macmillan. He is positively thrilled to be Head Boy, really." Hermione muttered, pocketing the parchment and turned her back on Draco. She began walking away._

"_By the way, Granger."_

_Hermione sighed, before she turned around to look at him. He had on a smirk._

"_Yes, Malfoy?"_

"_You owe me a butterbeer. Told you Macmillan would try to ask you out. I win the bet."_

"_WHAT? How did you-_

"_Try not to poison it too much, then."_

"_How exactly did yo-_

_But Draco had already started walking away. Hermione rolled her eyes before going the opposite direction. She had gotten quite used to his annoying habit of not answering. _

When I woke up, it was just in time for breakfast. I got dressed and brushed my teeth, and after a quick look in the mirror, I went down to the common room. Contrary to what most people believe, I do not spend hours working on my hair. It's all effortless. It's not my fault I have pretty awesome genes.

A quick look at the common room told me that Blaise was being pampered by Pansy. He was sitting on the couch, head on Pansy's lap, and she was stroking his hair. I mentally shuddered at the thought that I had once been in that position. But then again, I won't deny that I liked the attention.

"Morning, Draco." Pansy called out. I nodded at her, and then turned to Blaise who saw me then. He chuckled and tossed something at me. I caught it out of reflex. An orange-wrapped chocolate greeted me. I frowned at the pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups in my hands.

"Granger asked me to give it to you. She came here an hour ago. Said something about not making breakfast."

"Why?"

"Said she had Head duties. I saw her go to the direction of McGonagall's office."

I nodded, and ignoring my protesting stomach, I headed for the headmistress' office rather than the Great Hall. I waited outside the gargoyles, but I didn't have to wait for long. Five minutes after, Granger and Macmillan stepped out, and they were both holding rolls of parchment.

A bit peeved, I stepped forward and grabbed some parchments from her hands. She looked up at me, and smiled. Huh. Must be one of those days when she woke up on the right side of the bed.

"Malfoy." I heard the Hufflepuff beside her say. I nodded once at him. He walked away, leaving me with the brown-haired Gryffindor.

"You got the Reese's? You are such a muggle at heart." She teased.

"Yeah. And I'm not. I just like peanut butter. Wiggling out of another breakfast again?" She started walking in the direction that Macmillan had taken, and I fell into step beside her.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. But we have to work on the Hogsmeade schedules again to fit in some events for the year."

"We?"

"Why, the giant squid and I, of course. What is wrong with you? Ernie and I, who else? We are the heads-

"Stupid, Hufflepuff git." I said through gritted teeth.

Granger stopped on her tracks and she held out a hand to stop me. She was frowning.

"That's not fair, you be nice!"

"When was I ever nice?"

"Well then, just stop being so unpleasant towards him."

"I am not. He is from Hufflepuff. And he is a git."

She smiled at me knowingly before tilting her head. I scowled at her. I hated it when she did that. Like she knew something I did not.

"What?"

"I know why you're acting like that."

"What do you mean? You should. I'm hungry and you're not having breakfast with me."

"You can eat alone, or with the other Slytherins. In any case, that's not it."

"But I always eat breakfast with you. And yes, that's the point" Why is she being annoying? Doesn't she understand I don't like breaking habits? Merlin, she irritates me.

"You're such a baby."

"I want my toast."

"And a brat."

"Shut up, Granger."

"I just think you're jealous." She said with a smile, before she continued walking. Jealous? JEALOUS? That girl is full of herself. I ran to catch up with her.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Aren't you flattering yourself, Granger?"

"You hate that I'm working with _Ernie_." She said the name sweetly. Can she be any more annoying?

"No, I hate that you're skipping breakfast with me."

"Because of Ernie."

I felt my hold on the parchments tighten.

"No. Because of _head duties_."

"Uh huh. Sure. You know there's no need to be jealous, right?"

"I'm not."

"You were the one who paid him to ask me out before, anyway."

"The look on your face was priceless when he did, though."

"Cheater. Although you didn't have to pay him, you know."

I did a double-take. She smiled up at me, too innocently. What the hell did she mean?

"Yeah. He said he had been planning to ask me out even before you paid him."

I smirked at her. Did she really believe that shit?

"Why would he want to ask you out?' She rolled her eyes, not even the least bit offended at what I had said. Good for her, she should know me.

"He said he loves me."

Suddenly, I saw red. Blood red. Everywhere.

"What?" I hissed quietly.

"He said he-

"I heard you the first time."

"I know. I'm just trying to irritate you. It is working." She said gleefully.

"He doesn't love you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I-

"Yes?" She looked up at me eagerly. And I stopped myself just in time. Why, that little minx. Oh. Haha. So that's been her plan all along. That cunning, little, Gryffindor. As if I would really say THAT.

I looked smugly at her and she pouted.

"In your dreams, Granger. I'm not losing."

"I'm not, either."

"You can work with him later. I want my toast." And I pulled her away from the direction she had been taking and led her towards the direction of the Great Hall.


End file.
